An Audition
by SwirledtehWriter
Summary: Autumn Bailey is auditioning for American Idol... But what she doesn't know, is that she'll meet the two creators of YouTube channel "Smosh"!


**Autumn's POV**

I felt the sudden shaking, the shaking of hands against my shoulder. "Grrrnngghh..." I groaned, chucking a pillow at whoever was shaking me. "Autumn! Get UP!" I heard her say, and I crawled underneath my bed covers.  
>Alexia took a deep breath. "Okay... You asked for it..." And the next thing I new, a fist was punching into my side. "OW!" I cried, kicking off the sheets and staring up at Alexia. "What was THAT for?"<br>Alexia's eyes glistened. "It's time, dude! Hurry up, get yourself dressed, and get into dat car!" Still a bit asleep, I had no idea what she was talking about. "What..." Then she picked up the pillow and threw it back at me. "Come ON! You seriously don't remember what you were training for for the past month?" Then it hit me- The auditions! I stared at the clock- Nearly time to go.  
>"Why didn't you wake me earlier!" I exclaimed, pushing her out of my room. "C'mon! Pack up!"I shouted, immediately throwing on some random, decent-enough clothes. Wait no- I have to shower! I can't go there stinking like a skunk! Quickly, I took a shower, always really hating the coldness whenever I stepped out of it. I put my clothes back on, and went onto my hair routine. Scavenging around for a brush I usually lost, I brushed my hair, dried it, and then briefly wondered if I should straighten or curl it. I had long, light-brown hair, just like Alexia.<br>We both, amazingly enough, had brown eyes as well. And, we even had basically everything in common, which is why we went to college together, and even got a house in Connecticut. That's our lil' old state. Connecticut. We grew up there, and actually met with these horse trading cards. I saw her in a small corner with one of her friends (during indoor recess, it was raining outside and we were in about third grade), holding shiny, unique looking plastic squares. I was a shy little girl- I only had one or two friends at that age... Maybe it was time to make a new one? And as soon as I walked over, I knew she was immediately my best friend. Forever. She was also new at the card game, but informed me they were called "Bella Sara" cards or something. You collected and traded them. The more you have, the better!  
>My mind went back to reality, as my hand was reaching toward the straightener. So I straightened my hair, but still not satisfied by the outcome, added some curls at the ends.<br>"Can I come in nowwww?" I heard Alexia's voice seeping through the door crack. "Knock yourself out." I said, not really caring. My stomach felt strange, and my leg was twitching. I didn't feel so well.  
>"You know, dude, I'm not feeling so fresh... I don't think I should go. Shouldn't waste our time-" I was interrupted as Alexia practically kicked the door open. "Could've just turned the handle-" "Dude!" Alexia interrupted again, eyes wide. We said 'dude'. A lot.<br>"What do you mean, we shouldn't go? Of COURSE we should go! You can't throw away ALL of that TRAINING and PRACTICING!" My eyes were still a bit blurry. "But..." "NO BUTTS! Butts are for losers. Your not a loser, are you?"  
>"Well-"<br>"Are you?"  
>"Uhh-"<br>"ARE YOU?"  
>"NO!" I yelled, giving into her prep talk. "GOOD! NOW GET YOUR ASS TO THE CAR AND LETS GO TO LOS AN-GEE-LAYS!" Alexia hollered, and I laughed, grabbing my suitcase, and rushed outside to the refreshing summer breeze. My stomach immediately twisted again, but it was too late to go back now. Time to climb into the stuffy car. Wait- "Who should drive?" I asked Alexia. She shrugged. "Beats me. I'll drive, I guess- I'm thinking I'm more excited about this than you."<br>"BUT WAIT-" I interrupted her, and grabbed out a small little video camera. I turned it on. "Hey, fellow YouTube subscribers- Or random... Stalker peoples... Anyways, guess where I'm off too? That's right! It's time to audition! Wish me luck, and if you have no idea what I'm auditioning for... Then, sucks for you!" Camera still on, I climbed into the passenger seat, feeling happy about myself already. "Alright, guys. Alexia here is driving me today-" I pointed the camera at her, and then back. "-Because I'm feeling a bit sick. Don't worry, just me being nervous. God, I feel like I'm about to take a test! A hard one, at that!"  
>Alexia fumbled around with the keys, and dropped them on the floor of the car. "NOOOOO!" She wailed, and I joined. "THE WORLD'S GOING TO EXPLOOOOOWWWDE!" "THE TIME BOMB STARTED!" "AHHHHHH WHYYYYYY..." I made the camera shake wildly, and while it was Alexia picked up the keys. "Phew-" I steadied the camera. "-We were almost a goner!" Then, putting on a french accent, I said with my chin lowered, "Your evil plan has failed! Now I can take over the world, not you! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!" And I just kept filming, as the car got to the highway. But when I was driving through the town, banners were strung in places, cheering me on. And then the highway felt lonely. "Nooo! G'bye, CT!" I flailed, as I passed the "You are now leaving Connecticut" sign. "WE'LL MISS YOU! HOPE WE WON'T BE BACK SOON... Or else we'll be in trouble..." Alexia added, laughing. I laughed with her, a bit nervous. Highways. They bored me. I began to do what I did as a kid- I kept complaining to Alexia what exit we were going off to, and was counting them down. "Exit... 42." She said. I groaned. (Fake numbers ;D) "42? We're still just at exit 99!" I wailed. This was going to be a loooong drive.<br>I started to get car-sick. "Why didn't we take the damn plane?" I narrowed my eyes, frustrated we hadn't thought of taking a plane. "I dunno. Planes are boring." She answered back simply.  
>Boredom.<br>"OOOOH, 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! Take one down, jug it all down, 98 bottles of beer on the wall!" I sang, not really according to the exits but just to the song. Alexia joined in, and soon the car was a loud burst of our two voices. It was good singing practice, anyways. Soon we got to about exit sixty, and we actually found one of those little stops where you get gas, eat, and all of that stuff. "YAYY~" I sang, and hopped out of the car. "Guys, it's fuckin' KFC! WOOP WOOP!" I ordered a simple order of popcorn chicken, mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese. Alexia got chicken legs, mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese. Almost the same order.

"Mmmmhhhmmmm..." I said, rubbing my tummy when I was done almost too exaggerated. Back at the car- Yes, too less to type, but nothing much to say.- When we got back to the car, we burst out loud with a song we loved to sing when we met. "THERE'S A PARTY IN MAH TUMMY! SO YUMMY! SO YUMMY!" It was strange, but hey, that's what our relationship was like.  
>Exit 43. "Almost thereeee..." Alexia said quietly. I had already fallen asleep.<p>

...

WHACK!

I yelped, staring around wildly. "What? Who? When-?" I gasped, and spun around. "WHY THE DUCK AM I IN A CAR?" Alexia practically face-car-doored herself.  
>"Duh, where do you THINK we are?" She said with a wide smirk. I slowly stumbled outside of the car- People were lined up outside. Here we were.<br>American Idol Auditions.  
>"Well guys, I'm afraid I'm going to have to spend my time editing around and boring the hell out of Alexia and annoying the shit out of everyone else in the waiting room... Wish me luck... Oh god I'm so terrified... Bye! See yah when I can! Hopefully this little nut-head will keep you updated and junk like that." I turned to my best friend. "Don't you disappoint our fans!"<br>Now, we weren't really YouTube stars. At all. Maybe just a couple hundred views a video, not much. Especially compared to thousands. Millions.  
>But they were still fans.<br>I shut off the camera, and immediately pulled out my laptop- Yes. I brought a laptop. Problem?  
>I plugged my video camera in, and immediately started cutting and editing and everything like that.<br>Time passed.  
>Boring time.<br>I took a break, and decided to let Alexia finish up the last half of the editing. Off to find some trouble...  
>Now, who to bug?<br>I walked around, eyes glancing at any suspecting suspect, planning out any prank I could think of. Maybe just a small fright? Nah, no pranks... Time to DANCE! I was a decent-enough dancer, and I walked out to a clear-enough space. The room was starting to get empty, so it was easy. I started dancing- Somebody turned on extremely loud music. Maybe they had a stereo- But it was my kind of music!  
>I started to do stuff, like spinning on my head, splits, back-flips- Not to brag. People started staring at me, and crowded around in a circle. I liked it, as they clapped to the beat and cheered, sorta like at a bar. Laughs spread around the room that was a bit quiet only two minutes ago- And before I knew it, Ryan Seacrest was there, filming me. Woah... TV! I laughed, and after a few minutes, flipped onto my feet and gave the camera a peace out sign, waltzing back to Alexia while people took turns in the dancing circle.<p>

"So, is the editing going well?" She just grunted. "Bored yet?" She grunted. "C'mon, say something!" She moaned an "Ugh." It basically counted as a word, so I just made a louder "UGH" and walked off to this dude sitting by himself, watching the circle and smiling. He was a friendly-looking guy. About my age, with a stripped black-and-grey beanie on. But those eyes. Wow. They were big and brown, with large eyelashes. Sitting next to him, I just basically started poking the stranger in the cheek. For all I know he could be a crazed serial killer, but ah well, being bored makes you do that stuff. His eyes finally gave up and wandered over to me, and I smiled a too-huge of a smile. "'Sup? The names Autumn!" I had to say he looked strangely familiar. He smiled back at my, and shook my hand.

"The name's Anthony."


End file.
